Stained Glass Window
by Dark Fire
Summary: Gunter slips a little something into Gwendels tea, not that he needed too much of it. Dose NOT take place at Covenant castle


Stained Glass Window 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh or any of its characters but I wish I did!

Warnings: This fic contains NC-17 content. Explicit sexual content between two men. Some OOC too. But that is of coarse explained by the tea. Powerful stuff that is.

Pairings: GunterxGwendel and of coarse, hinted Wolfram/Yuri.

Other: How do you spell Wolfram/Conrad/Gwendel's last name!

XXX

Gunter walked down the stone hallways at a brisk pace, scalding hot tea placed upon a tiny white saucer cup, just begging to be knocked over. One of the servant girls turned the corner at the same time that he did and he almost spilt the liquid all over himself and his nice white robes. He breathed a sigh of relief and mearly nodded and walked off as the girl yelled out apologies at him.

One would think that his single minded-ness would be leading him to his beloved king, but not today. He was going to see the oldest brother of the Von Bielfield family. Gwendel had once again locked himself up in his office after Wolfram threw another fit about Yuri supposedly cheating on him again with one of the village maidens. Gwendel had refused to come out and even had the audacity to throw a self-made plushie at his Mother.

He said it was a cat but it looked more like a donkey to him. Of coarse he didn't tell him that, not after the last time where he said that his Horse looked like a sheep. Gwendel wouldn't talk to him for a week just for that.

Gunter stopped infront of his office door and knocked on it politely before opening it without waiting for an answer. At least he hadn't locked it this time. Gwendel looked up from his paper work to glare at him for interrupting. "What is it, Gunter? Unless there is an attack, death, or burning, then I don't want to hear about it. And get out of my study."

"Oh, Gwendel! You're so funny! Of coarse it nothing like that. I thought that you might just like some tea I made especially for you." He stood here smiling at him with the scalding cup blowing puffs of steam into the air. Gwendel looked down at the cup he already had, then back up at Gunter with a dull look. Gunter glanced at the cup and his smile faltered for a moment before reappearing on his face.

He walked over and picked up the other cup and saucer, throwing it across the room behind him. Ignoring it as it shattered against the wall. He then placed the new cup down in its place, acting as though nothing had happened. Gwendel glared at him and nearly broke his quill. "You're replacing that."

Gunter picked up the piece of parchment Gwendel had been working on and looked it over quickly. "Shouldn't his Majesty be signing this!"

Gwendel snatched it back and continued on with what he was doing. "That kid can't even tie his own shoes right." That, of coarse, was exaggerated. But it got his point across.

"Oh, Gwendel. I think you severely under estimate our King."

"I think you severely over estimate him. Now get out, you're bothering me. Go play with Yuri or something." Gunter blushed lightly at his comment and cleared his throat as though that would get the images out of his head.

"I believe his is with Wolfram right now. After that last episode he seems intent on following him around to make sure he doesn't cheat on him again."

"I don't care." He finished his document and started working on another, hoping that Gunter would just go away. His presence was entirely distracting, and not all for the same reason.

Gunter smiled at his comment and moved to look out the window behind Gwendel's desk. It viewed out into the large courtyard next to the center of the castle. Gwendel did his best to ignore him, but one cannot totally forget Gunter's presence. No matter what the circumstances. He sighed slightly and took a sip of Gunter's tea, hoping that that would get rid of him. But he didn't even notice. Sighing again he picked up his quill and went back to his paperwork.

After a few minutes he got lost in one of the more complex documents, totally ignorant due to Gunter's unusual long period of silence. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the paper with a frown, wondering what the hell he wanted now.

Gwendel's eyes widen and he tensed up in mild shock as Gunter almost spontaneously pressed his lips against his. His grip unconsciously tightened on his quill and it snapped in half in his grasp, dripping ink into a small puddle on his parchment. After a few moments Gunter pulled away and looked at him as Gwendel mearly stared, not able to do anything else at the moment.

Gunter gently took the broken quill out of his grasp and placed it back in its holder. He then gently pushed Gwendel's chair back and away from the desk and sat himself down on his lap. "...What are you doing...?" He asked cautiously, as though Anissina was showing him one of her new inventions that didn't look dangerous, but exploded as soon as you touched it.

Gunter mearly smiled at him and moved closer to kiss him again. "Don't ask such silly questions." He then pressed his lips against his again, a bit more demandingly, and seeking entrance with his tongue. Gwendel pushed at him half-heartedly but Gunter was persistent and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep himself there.

Gwendel opened up after Gunter gently bit his lower lip and cautiously met his tongue as it explored his mouth. His hands automatically went to his waist and he griped the fabric as Gunter leaned more against him. After a few minutes he pulled away to nip at his bottom lip again before moving on to place kisses along his jaw and upper neck. This seemed to pull Gwendel out of his trance and he stood up suddenly, almost dropping Gunter to the floor in the process. He glared down at him accusingly, slightly confused at both of their actions.

Gunter pouted lightly at his rough treatment but soon got over it as he made another move towards Gwendel who backed up automatically. "Gunter..." He growled as soon as he hit the windowsill.

He smiled again, amused this time. "Yes, Gwendel?" He stopped inches away from him and then slowly started to close the small distance between them.

Gwendel tried to disappear into the window behind him to no avail. "What are you doing?" He repeated, with more conviction this time.

"Well I was hoping it would be you." He laughed at the face he made (AN: Think oO!) and shoved him up against the window still, using an unusual amount of strength to seat him down upon it. He then placed his hands upon his well muscled chest and worked on un-buttoning his shirt, placing kisses wherever he could as Gwendel's white skin was revealed.

Gwendel sat there stiffly, uncertain as what to do or how to react to Gunter's actions and blatant desire. He had secretly wanted this for a long time, but he would never admit to it. Not even under alien water torture! Not that he knew what and Alien or water torture was, mind you. Gunter continued on until the last button was un-buttoned and took a moment to gaze appreciatively at Gwendel's well sculpted body.

He then kissed him again passionately before trailing his hands as well as kisses down his body. He explored him expertly at tried to draw a reaction from him as Gwendel was ordering himself to remain silent and not react. There was no way he was going to act like some hormonal teen virgin to his long time friend!

Gunter looked up at him and smirked and Gwendel once again frowned at him before he went back to undressing his soon to be lover. Working on un-doing his draw string pants he slowly opened the folds of them and pressed them aside as he viewed Gwendel in the usual black string thong that they wore. Gwendel couldn't help but tighten his grasp on the window still as Gunter placed a kiss on his contained package as his hands gently held his hips.

Looking up at him he smiled once again before gently pulling him off the windowsill and pushing down his pants and black thong before he could protest. Gwendel stood in shock at Gunter's actions and meekly allowed himself to be pushed back up upon the windowsill as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. He didn't have long, for soon after Gunter engulfed his cock in that hot mouth of his after tiring of foreplay.

Gwendel gasped and couldn't control the automatic reaction his body made to push himself further into Gunter's mouth. Gunter grinned mentally and trailed his tongue along the under-side of his member before moving back and swirling around the head of it. Gwendel bit his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him as the purple haired man continued to pleasure him.

While the dark haired man was distracted, Gunter took advantage of the situation by taking out a vial of specialized oil he had secretly stolen from the former Queen. He wasn't quite sure how Gwendel would react to find that his mother had inadvertently helped to get him into this situation. He skillfully unscrewed the top of the of the small vial and coated his fingers in the sweet smelling liquid.

Gently he spread his lover's legs and pressed an oil soaked finger against his opening. Gwendel tensed above him and struggled against him, but was trapped against the glass with no hope to escape in his current state. Gunter slipped the finger inside him and he tensed at the intrusion, then mostly forgot about it as Gunter began moving his mouth again.

The pain was slight, bairly there, but it was enough to remind him of what was happening, or going to be happening to him. Soon another finger joined the first and began stretching him in preparation. They brushed against something inside him that send shivers down his spine and caused him to moan unwillingly.

Soon after both of the fingers and the hot mouth that engulfed him were withdrawn and Gwendel found himself unhappily disappointed that they were. Gunter leaned forward and kissed him again to distract him as he undressed and coated his own length in the rest of the oil, letting the empty vial drop unceremoniously to the floor. Moving Gwendel's hips forward to the edge of the windowsill he awkwardly positioned him for the intrusion.

Still kissing him he slowly pressed against him, sacrificing one hand to stoke his erection in order to further distract him. Gwendel relaxed slightly and Gunter took the opportunity to begin pressing into him, stopping every time he tensed up and waiting for him to relax again. Gwendel gripped the windowsill harshly and winced as his lover fully seated himself inside of him. /He must have put something in that damn tea/ He thought as Gunter rested against him, waiting for him to adjust.

He sighed and panted mildly as his body slowly accepted Gunter in him and was bairly given any time to recover before he gripped his hips and slowly lifted him up before moving him back down on his length. Gunter kissed and licked his neck as he started a slow rhythm of steady thrusting. Repositioning himself slightly to slam into his prostate, causing Gwendel to gasp and moan. Unwillingly he thrust back against Gunter as he claimed him, breaking off chips of wood as he picked up his pace and continuously rubbed against that spot inside him.

"Gwendel..." He muttered as the constricting heat tightened around him as he pushed in and out of it. Quickly he moved a hand back to Gwendel's erection and began stroking him in time with his thrusts, vowing to never let him forget the sounds he was making as he took him. A noble cause, considering he would probably be risking his life for it.

They panted and moaned more heavily as they got closer to climax, and Gunter moved faster go get them there sooner. Gwendel's last thought before he moaned Gunter's name and came was that he hoped he didn't get any splinters from the now ruined wooden windowsill.

XXX

In the Courtyard Yuri looked back at Wolfram who was still following him. He caught his look and sent another glare at his fiancee. Yuri turned back around, frowning. "Wolfram, I just gave her a flower! I thought it was a nice thing to do after she looked after our horses."

"Humph!" Wolfram continued to glare at Yuri's back, not yet willing to forgive him. Yuri sighed at looked to the side as he heard a strange noise from that direction. His eyes widen slightly and he came to a sudden stop, causing his fiancee to run into him. "Ow! Yuri, you wimp! Why'd you stop?"

Yuri pointed to the right of them at one of the large windows. "Is-Is that Gwendel!"

XXX

AN: Yay! I finished! My first Fanfic in years!


End file.
